


豹猫

by MoonMoon514



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:08:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22858984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonMoon514/pseuds/MoonMoon514
Summary: 16前提下的12妻姐文学
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Kudos: 30





	豹猫

如果说第一次是意外，那么正在发生的第四次，无论如何都不能用意外来解释。  
“灿尼哥，呜，好热啊……”身下的人正在经历他的发情热，满屋子都是他散发出来的浓烈的玫瑰香味。  
他想，他不能再犯错误了，就让这一切停止在第四次吧。  
“我去给你找抑制剂。”他抽身而退，用冰袋敷上了那人的额头。  
“不可以像以前那样吗？”那人水汪汪的眼睛里蓄满了因为忍受不了发情期而产生的泪水，似落非落。  
他没有回答，他不能在待在屋子里了，否则他很快也会进入发情状态。  
房间里是他男朋友的哥哥。  
但是，他们断断续续的，已经上过三次床。  
这次一定要了结了。  
从药箱里拿出抑制剂后，他回到房间，发现那人已经难受的蜷缩在一起。  
“你出去吧，把抑制剂放在桌子上。”那个人声音颤抖带着哭腔。  
“我帮你吧。”他叹了一口气，发情期的omega身体非常弱，根本就没办法自己注射。  
“你快走吧，不要再用你的味道影响我了。”那人哭哭啼啼的，将他赶出了家。

最开始是李龙馥把李旻浩介绍给他的。  
因为李旻浩是职业舞者，他们舞团参加国际大赛想要一个自创的舞曲，于是李龙馥非常热情的把身为优秀音乐制作人的男朋友介绍给哥哥认识。  
他们都没有想过会突然变得一发不可收拾起来。  
李旻浩第一次邀请他去舞团参观的那天，李龙馥恰好因为修学旅行去了国外。  
和李龙馥一样，李旻浩也是像猫一样的存在。如果李龙馥是可爱温柔的布偶猫，那李旻浩就是一只野性十足的豹猫。就像他们的信息素，一个是单纯美好的雏菊，一个却是带刺妖艳的玫瑰。  
他跳舞的时候肆意挥洒的汗水，凌厉的眼神，嘴角若有若无的弧度，他的腰，他的臀，他的腿，他做动作时会上扬的脖子，他随着舞蹈而跳动的发丝。  
他大概是阿芙罗狄忒在人间的化身。  
是欲望的具象。

第一次来的格外突然。就是那一天，方灿刚把李旻浩送回家，他的发情期就提前到来，毫无准备的他立刻被自己的发情热吞噬。  
“抑制剂在电视柜里。”李旻浩把自己关在房间里，等待方灿替他拿抑制剂。  
可是意外的是，抑制剂因为上个月用了两支而宣告透支。  
“哥哥，你快走吧……”李旻浩隔着门，声音虚弱的几乎要听不见，原本清淡的花香也变得越发浓郁。  
方灿作为一个高等级的alpha并不十分会被omega信息素诱惑，但是不知道为什么，李旻浩跳舞的身影此刻在他的脑海里不断盘旋。  
他不记得为什么自己会不受控制地拧开正在发情的、男友哥哥的房门，只记得他推门进去的时候，李旻浩两腿曲起分开半躺在床上，因为发情流淌的汗水和泪水模糊不清地垂落在下颌，顺着仰起的脖子滑进起伏不断的胸口，他精致可爱的手指正往他濡湿嫣红的洞口里抽送，另一手难耐地抓着床单，黑色的床单将他整个人映衬的雪白，因为常年练舞而柔软的腰像蛇一样扭动。  
他硬了，本能地散发出信息素，很快辛辣的薄荷味让床上自慰的omega发现了他的存在。  
omega挣扎过，可是豹猫再野也只是猫而已，需要疼爱的时候便会缠在主人身上。娇艳的玫瑰是第一次和alpha结合，这让他充满了征服的快感。  
食髓知味，这样的事情，又发生了两次。

方灿被蛊惑了大脑，开着车离开时却想着他和李旻浩做爱的种种。  
今天李龙馥有聚会不在家，但是他还是把车停在离家不远的公园里，希望等身上玫瑰香味散去后再回家。  
“你不知道吧，昨天找了一个omega，正好在发情期，那个滋味……”  
车边路过一个劣等alpha，嘴里不干不净的说着昨天趁着发情的omega没有抵抗能力而作出的不堪事情。  
他突然有些担心起来，他不应该这么快离开的，他并没有确定李旻浩的安全就离开了，这让他坐立难安。  
再优秀的omega在发情期也敌不过最劣等的alpha，他不敢再往下想。  
他发动了车子掉头朝李旻浩家赶，还没有走进他的家里就闻到了刺鼻的香味。  
李旻浩还在发情。  
他冲进了房间。

“谁……”  
受伤的小猫躲在被子里，害怕得不敢露头。  
“是我。”方灿释放了一点信息素，伸手扯了扯他的被子。  
“你骗人，灿尼哥已经走了，他不要我了……”omega把自己捂的严实，不断飘出的香味和床头已经用过的三支抑制剂告诉方灿，李旻浩已经慢慢对抑制剂产生了排斥。  
“真的是我，不是可以闻到味道吗？”方灿扯下了被子，把李旻浩扶坐起来，替他擦去脸上的泪水。  
“灿尼哥，再帮我买三支抑制剂好不好，我好难受啊。”李旻浩已经看不清了，双手胡乱的挥着。  
方灿想这样也好。  
“你等我。”他刚准备起身就感觉有什么束缚了自己。  
他低头，发现是李旻浩睡衣的绑带粘扣粘在了他的衣袖上。  
“哥哥……？”李旻浩迷茫的眼神刺痛了方灿的心，受了太久发情热折磨的小猫已经无法对焦，卷长的睫毛忽闪，像南美洲的蝴蝶，扇起了一阵飓风，扇进了方灿心里。

方灿一直是一个非常绅士的alpha，和李龙馥在一起时也从未在他的发情期利用alpha和omega的差异压制过他，总是温柔的亲吻他、进入他、呵护他。  
他以为自己就是这样的alpha，与旁人不同。  
直到遇到李旻浩。  
如果说前三次他因为负罪感压抑了自己的情绪，那么今天他大概彻底暴露了。  
作为强大alpha的、残虐的本性。  
他扯下粘在衣袖上的绑带，随即将绑带蒙在了李旻浩的眼睛上，不带怜惜地将他扯到床下柔软的羊毛垫上。  
他把小猫柔软的手按在在已经鼓起的胯下，沙哑着嗓音说：“解开。”  
软成一滩水的omega慢慢跪直了身子，摸索着解开了皮带，拉下拉链，用嘴巴沿着内裤的边缘咬下去，alpha硬挺的柱身立刻弹出来蹭过他软嫩的脸颊。  
“含着他。”alpha的声音充满了蛊惑，小猫最喜欢的薄荷味刺激着他，他扶着并不能看清的物什，伸出舌头顺着柱身舔了舔继而含进了嘴里。  
omega的口腔很热，技术却很生疏，只是凭着自己的感觉舔舐和吞吐，含不进去的地方就用手圈着撸动，来不及咽下的津液随着吞吐的动作落在了地垫上。  
这只小豹猫的舌头上没有倒刺，却在滑过他的硬挺时让他感受到了电击的快感，方灿不再满意这样的程度，所以抬手扯着小猫柔软的发丝，将自己的阴茎狠狠地抵了进去。不会做深喉的omega被噎的流泪，喉口剧烈的收缩着，让alpha发出一声低吼。  
他低头看去，小猫已经湿透了，身下流出的水把羊毛垫结成了一团一团的。他抱着omega让他跪趴在床边，“难受吗？”他用手指轻轻从湿漉漉的穴口划过，接着撸动了几下omega无人照拂的小东西。  
“呜……进来……”  
方灿安抚的沿着那人的脊背来回抚摸，然后用力将自己硬的发胀的东西送进潮热的秘境。  
李旻浩总是比别人湿很多，也许是长期打抑制剂的缘故，让他一旦不能控制自己的发情期，身下就像泛滥一样流着水。  
alpha不急不徐的动作让他十分不舒服，于是自己扭动了腰想要被更深的进入。  
啪——  
“谁让你动的，嗯？”alpha不满意自己的节奏被打乱，抬手打了身下人的臀肉，娇嫩白皙的皮肤上立刻出现了红印子，也换来了omega的抽泣声。  
这才只是刚刚开始啊。

李旻浩虚浮的手没有支点地抬起在空中，又被方灿抓紧按在了枕边。  
他射了两次之后已经接近脱力，床单上一片狼籍，原本蒙在眼睛上的绑带因为大幅度的动作滑倒了嘴边，被他下意识的咬在嘴里。  
他不知道这样会让alpha更加着魔。  
肉体间拍打发出的声响在黑暗的房间里被无限放大，alpha抬起他的一条腿挂在肌肉紧实的小臂上，将两腿分的更开。  
“旻浩还是这么湿，还在不停的流水啊。”方灿另一只手抚摸着omega因为不适而扭动的腰，又沿着腰线一路向上，他抚上omega战栗的乳尖，不轻不重地掐了一下，换来了omega不知道是疼痛还是舒服的闷哼。  
李旻浩不停地落泪，可是却不自觉地挺起胸，让alpha更好的掌控。方灿毫不客气的收下了礼物，拢住了omega柔软的乳肉，低头亲吻啃咬着，留下一个个血红的烙印。  
突然方灿抽出性器，将李旻浩拉坐起来，下身的空虚让他无所适从。  
“背对我，坐上来。”alpha发出了恶狼的指令。  
omega听话的背过身去，扶着沾满他体液的性器缓缓地跪坐下去。  
这样进入的更深了，可是恶狼却丝毫不动，只靠小猫已经脱力的腰缓慢的动着。  
“旻浩这个样子，我是不会射的。”薄荷香气笼罩着李旻浩，他得不到满足，又发不出声音，只好伸手向后搂着方灿的脖子，讨好一般的用鼻子和嘴唇触碰男人沾着汗水的脸颊。  
“怎么求我呢？”  
李旻浩松开咬着的绑带，伸出舌头舔了舔alpha的嘴角。  
“哥哥，求你，快点干我……”  
方灿满意的掐着李旻浩的下巴，和他交换一个满是津液溢出的吻，腰腹也开始发力，一下一下的撞击，让李旻浩只能徒劳的张着嘴巴却发不出任何声音。他已经顶进最深处了，在生殖腔口徘徊。  
生殖腔口显然更紧，他不停地捣弄，抽插，换来内壁规律的收缩，夹的方灿一阵舒爽，也让李旻浩瞬间达到高潮，穴口汩汩的流水，浇在方灿的柱身上。他将李旻浩按在自己的跨上，两个人结合的地方被流出的液体打湿，耻毛刮蹭着omega的嫩肉，让脆弱的omega不安地扭动。  
可是方灿的性器牢牢地钉在他的身体里，他甚至能感受到自己生殖腔口在吮吸着alpha粗大的阴茎。  
“我应该喊你哥哥才对，是不是，旻浩哥哥？”方灿低沉的声音沙哑又性感，李旻浩根本无法抵抗这样强大的alpha，只想做臣服在雪狼身下的小猫。他仰起脖子去亲吻他的主人，换来暴风骤雨一般的抽插，接着alpha咬住了他的腺体，射进了他的生殖腔内。

“最近哥哥总说有事，舞蹈房也不去了，我说去看他他也说不要。”李龙馥躺在沙发上吸着饮料百无聊赖的翻手机，“他有联系你吗？”  
“嗯？他怎么会联系我。”方灿耸耸肩，“倒是你，最近老往外面跑，每天都留我一个人在家。”  
李龙馥傻傻地笑起来，撒娇一样扑进方灿怀里。方灿搂着小布偶，心思却完全飘远了。他身上属于李旻浩的味道已经消失殆尽，可是心里属于李旻浩的记忆却反复重演。  
他无法狠下心来对第二天清醒后痛哭的omega说出再也不要见面这样的话。  
更何况，那只散发玫瑰香气的豹猫，像欲望的蛇，缠在他的心上。

李旻浩躺在家里，身边有一盒已经空了的避孕药。虽然没有成结，但射得太深，薄荷味仍旧没有散去，他还不敢去见李龙馥。  
他抚摸了一下放在床头的绑带，低声说：  
“你可真是好争气呀，让你粘哪儿就粘哪儿。”  
豹猫露出了豹子的獠牙，满足的笑了。


End file.
